DA GIANT UBER BIG KARAOKE PARTY!
by Kita neko youkai
Summary: pay no mind to the crappy title. Basically its about two girls Aiko and Yumi holding people hostage and making them sing stuff. ... ITS VERY FUNNY OK! WHAT DO U WANT FROM ME I KNOW THIS SUMMARY SUX BUT WHADIJA EXPECT! JUST READ THE DAMN THING!
1. Scene 1

Me: Hiyo! Here's my brand new fic! YAY I'M SO PROUND tears

Taylor: Get on with the story dammit!

Me: Oh yes and this is my cousin Taylor. whispers She's a real bitch.

Taylor: I reading what you're writing dumbass.

Me: GASP! You can read?

Disclaimer: None of the Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha Characters belongs to me. At least not yet. kukuku. Aiko and Yumi belong to me though.

* * *

Scene 1 Very Bored

* * *

Taylor: Scene? Are you making a movie or something? 

Me: Just shut up and enjoy the story.

* * *

Aiko: sigh… 

Yumi: sigh…

Aiko: Yumi?

Yumi: Yeah?

Aiko: I'mboredI'mboredI'mbored!

Yumi: I get it I get! Jeez chika!

Aiko: Well…I no sapposed to get bored.

Yumi: Um…I know a joke.

Aiko:……A joke?

Yumi: Yeah it's really funny. Ok a waiter at a restaurant is walking by see and this customer says…..

Customer: Hey Waiter I need you to taste this soup.

Waiter: Why is there something wrong with it?

Customer: Just taste the soup.

Waiter: Is it to cold?

Customer: Just taste the soup.

Waiter: Is there a bug in it?

Customer: Just taste the soup.

Waiter: Can't you tell me what's wrong with it?

Customer: JUST TASTE THE SOUP!

Waiter: Alright alright…where's the spoon?

Customer: Aha!

crickets chirp

Aiko: …That's not funny.

Yumi: Ye-I know.

Aiko: Yumi?

Yumi: What?

Aiko: I'm BORED!

Yumi: falls over GO PLAY KINGDOM HEARTS OR SOMETHING!

Aiko: YAY! I'm coming Riku-Sama! pauses Wait.

Yumi: Eh?

Aiko: picks up random magazine It says here that karaoke is the hottest thing right now.

Yumi: Since when do you care?

Aiko: sly grin Yumi, do you know who is in town right now?

Yumi: Um…that guy you said had a sexy ass?

Aiko: YesNO! Jeez. Anyway I know for a fact that the Inuyasha Cast is here for the Sakura Con and Sora, Kairi, and Riku-Sama are living in that newly built house right behind ours.

Yumi: Wow that's ironic.

Aiko: Isn't it?

Yumi: So what's your point?

Aiko: evil grin We're gonna need a black van and two pairs of pantyhose.

* * *

Me: So whadija think? 

Taylor: …You're a poor excuse for a writer.

Me: REALLY? THANK YOU!

Taylor: Idiot.

Me: Sorry this wasn't really funny. There will be later. Plz RR


	2. Scene 2

Hello reader peoples. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been bad and got grounded from the computer. Stupid parents. Anyways I have to sneak on the computer at night to try and get this thing finished so it's gonna take a while. SORRY FOR THE INCOVIENIACE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Scene 2 The Kidnapping

Yumi: Again, why am I wearing a stocking on my head?

Aiko: You are wearing the stocking on your head because we are about to kidnap people and we want to keep our identities somewhat secret.

Yumi: But how come you don't get to wear the stocking.

Aiko: Girl do you think I would be stupid enough to put on some dirty stocking that smells like feet.

Yumi: YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T WASH THIS?

Aiko: Eh, didn't have time.

Yumi: EWWW! (rips off stocking)

Aiko: Heh heh.

Yumi: I'll get you.

Aiko: Oh wait look! (points to Sora, Riku, and the ditzy slut a.k.a. Kairi) It's go time.

Yumi: How do I get myself into these things?

Aiko: Quit complaining now let's go. (jumps out of the van)

Yumi: I'll wait in the car thank you.

Aiko: GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

Yumi: Yes ma'am. (hops out of the car)

Aiko: Now do as I say. (runs up to KH peoples)

Yumi: Whatever you say. (follows)

Aiko: HEY SPIKEY!

Sora: Eh?

Aiko: Yeah I'm talking to you!

Riku: Do you know her?

Sora: Never seen her in my life.

Aiko: When I'm talking to you you…you…(stares at Riku)

Sora: I what?

Aiko: Uh…(drools)

Yumi: Aiko what are you doing?

Aiko: Pretty. (points to Riku)

Riku: …What you mean me?

Aiko: (scoots up to Riku) You doing anything Saturday?

Sora: Pfft. Why is it always Riku the girls gawk over?

Yumi: AIKO SNAP OUT OF IT!

Aiko: Huh what? Oh yeah GET IN THE VAN ALL OF YOU!…except the ditz.

Kairi: Who you callin a ditz?

Aiko: You stupid!

Kairi: How dare you call me stupid!

Aiko: And what you gonna do about it bitch?

Kairi: What did you call me?

Aiko: What's the matter? You don't understand English?

Sora: Um girls?

Kairi and Aiko: STAY OUTTA THIS!

Sora: Ok.

Kairi: PSYCHO FREAK!

Aiko: DITZY SLUT!

**2 hours of insults go by**

Aiko: Stupid…whore.

Kairi: Fucking…tramp.

Aiko: sigh…Truce?

Kairi: Truce.

Riku: FINALLY!

Yumi: Yawn.

Sora: zzzZZzzzZZZzzzz-wha? Who won?

Aiko: Anyways will you now get in the van?

Riku: Exactly what will happen when we go in the van?

Aiko: (takes a deep breath) We'llthengocapturetheInuyashapeoplesthendriveyoualldowntothat newkaraokeclubplaceythingysingsomesongsandgetasdrunkashell.

Riku: …Alright I'm in. You guys coming?

Sora: Yeah sure.

Kairi: Whatever.

Yumi: Good! Now you people get in the back.

Aiko: (glares at Kairi) I got my eye on you bitch.

Kairi: Psycho freak.

* * *

Me; Ah, it feels good to finish another chapter. 

Taylor: Pfft. Whatever.

Me; Don't be haten.

R&R no flames plz.


	3. Scene 3

In case you readers didn't already notice this fic is gonna be extremely random. Random stories are fun to write so there. : P

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Scene 3 Mad Dog

(Back in the car)

Aiko: Everyone comfy back there?

Everyone: NO!

Aiko: Good.

Yumi: Um Aiko, would you mind clarifying something for me?

Aiko: What?

Yumi: How come I have to sit in the back and Riku gets my seat?

Aiko: Simple he's sexy you're not, and he's gonna help me get the next group.

Riku: Wait, I'm gonna what?

Aiko: (gives puppy face) Please.

Riku: WATCH THE ROAD!

Aiko: Only if you promise to help.

Riku: LOOK OUT FOR THAT CAR YOU CRAZY BITCH!

Aiko: sniffle That's mean.

Kairi: AHHH! I'M GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!

Sora: Well, I can fix that.

Yumi: Eww!

Riku: What?

Aiko: NOT IN MY CAR! (slams on brakes) We're here.

Yumi: Where is here?

Aiko: The Sakura Con dumass. Riku come with me.

Riku: But I don't wanna.

Aiko: Please.

Riku: No.

Aiko: I'll cry.

Riku: Go ahead.

Aiko: sniff sniffle.

Yumi: Um Riku, I think you should just go.

Riku: Why should I?

Yumi: You'll soon find out.

Aiko: UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Riku: OW MY EARS! FINE I'LL DO IT!

Aiko: KYAA! (gives peace sign)

(outside of Sakura Con)

Riku: So now what?

Aiko: Do as I say.

(enter 007 music)

Riku: Where's the music comin from?

Aiko: Just ignore it.

(Riku and Aiko put on black sunglasses and enter the building)

Aiko: Ok hand me the megaphone and watch the master at work.

Riku: Whatever. (hands her megaphone)

Aiko: FREE RAMEN LOCATED OUTSIDE IN THE BLACK VAN!

Inuyasha Cast: RAMEN!(charges)

Riku: I think we should run.

Aiko: Yeah. (thinks) Ow my ankle! Oh the pain! Oh agony! I think you're gonna have to carry me Riku…Riku?

(Riku has already left)

Aiko: RIKU YOU BASTARD! (gets trampled)

(Back in the van)

Riku: Phew, that was close.

Sora: Where's Aiko?

Riku: Um.

Yumi: You didn't.

Riku: Heh heh.

Inuyasha Cast: RAMEN RAMEN! (crams into car)

Yumi, Sora, and the slut: AIEEE!

Yumi: Sesshomaru get your fluff outta my mouth!

Sesshomaru: Deal with it.

Inuyasha: Where's the ramen?

Aiko: (crawls into van) Riku… you.

Riku: Rough day?

Aiko: (cries)

Inuyasha: HELLO? WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN RAMEN!

Aiko: There isn't any.

Sora: Again, who are these people?

Kairi: Whoa, he's got doggy ears! (tweaks)

Inuyasha: Touch them again and I slice you.

Aiko: Now there's something we'd all like to see.

Kairi: Oh cute he's got a fluffy ass! Come here fluffy ass! (hugglez Shippo)

Shippo: Help me.

Kagome: Where are you taking us?

**15 minutes of explaining go by**

Naraku: What make you think we'll go to your stupid party?

Yumi: Um. It'll be a lot of fun.

(crickets chirp)

Aiko: For cryin out, there'll be beer ok!

Everyone: YAY!

* * *

Me: Today's a good day! Taylor finally went home and I finished another chapter! 

Kairi: Why do I always get picked on?

Me: Simple nobody likes you.

Sora: That's not true.

Me: You only like her for one thing and one thing only. And I think you all know what I mean.

Sora: I do not!

Me: Do too!

Sora: Do not!

Me: Do too! Oh yeah R&R but no flames plz. Do too!


	4. Scene 4

Hello my precious, reliable readers. Sorry it took so long but here it is, THE 4th CHAPTER WOOOO! ...all right I'll stop wasting time now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Scene: 4 Get the Party Started

Sora: So Miroku, what do you do for a living?

Miroku: Hm? Oh, I'm a monk.

Sango: Hmph, monk my ass.

Miroku: As you wish. (gropes)

Sango: AIEE! PERVERT! (slaps)

Sora: Um…

Aiko: Get used to it. They do that all the time.

Riku: Is this the place? (points)

Aiko: Yep. (pulls over)

**Inside Karaoke Restaurant**

Waiter: Konnichiwa. How many today?

Yumi: Um, lets see 1, 2,3,4,5

Waiter: sigh Never mind we'll give you the big table.

**After Getting Settled**

Aiko: Waiter! Lots and lots of beer please.  
Naraku: Yay! Drinks all around!

Yumi: So who's gonna start us off?

Naraku: I aint singing until I'm good and drunk.

Kairi: I'll go!

Aiko: Aw hell no!

Kairi: Well are you gonna go?

Aiko: Hmph.

Get the Party Started

By Pink

Kairi: _I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
On a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin'  
For me to arrive- _

Aiko: NOT TRUE!

Yumi: Shh.

Kairi: _Sendin' out the message  
To all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy  
In my Mercedes Benz _

_I got lotsa style  
Got my gold diamond rings-_

Aiko: YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!

Yumi: Aiko please.

Aiko: What?

Kairi: _I can go for miles  
If you know  
What I mean-_

Aiko: Oh please.

Yumi: Shut up.

Kairi: _I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started _

Pumpin' up the volume  
Breakin' down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin'  
As I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber  
You'll be kissin' my ass-

Aiko: NO WE WON'T!

Everyone: SHUT UP AIKO!

Kairi: _Pull up to the bumper  
Get out of the car  
License plate says  
Stunner #1 Superstar _

I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
Get this party started

Makin' my connection  
As I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as  
I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume  
With this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and  
They're dancin' for me  
I'm your operator  
You can call anytime  
I'll be your connection  
To the party line

I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
I'm comin' up  
So you better you better  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this part started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

(everyone except Aiko applauds)

Kairi: Thank you thank you.

Aiko: Oh thank you thank you. (mumbles something about Kairi being a priss and killer squirrels)

* * *

Me; hehehe dissing Kairi is so much fun to write. 

Riku: Killer squirrels?

Me: … I had a random moment ok!

Kairi: Why does everyone hate me so much?

Me: You have to ask why? Hm, I thought the answer would be obvious. plz R&R but no flames


End file.
